


Can you trust me, Batter

by Phantom_Heart



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, and all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Heart/pseuds/Phantom_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you really what you claimed to be? Everything is a lie, farce, because you let a cat decide your fate. He's the Judge that decides this game, while you become his puppeteer for his amusement. You're being toyed with, Batter. What are you going to do...now, Batter? Are you going to let the Judge decide?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. However feel free to put input, I might put some puzzles in the later chapters so the reader can the decode the message.

Does anyone know true your purpose...?

To seek, or to destroy whatever lies on your path. You've claimed to purify those who have failed to ceased, becoming OFF forever.  
It's harder than it looks,  
To forget the meddling memories that used to form you, then let fate be decided by a mischievous cat.  
The Judge.  
Now, tell me Batter…

"Did a cat get your tongue?"


	2. Zone 0- The Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning meets downfall in the edge of madness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

In total blackness, the empty void that lies the being called the Batter. As its user you being assigned to him to carry out an important mission. His nature of the mission is unknown to us, but he claimed is to be a savior.   
Now, you must listen closely, and fulfilled that purpose, because your sole existence depends on it.  
As its puppeteer…pull the strings.

Zone 0 – Judge

 

Welcome to Zone 0

 

Bleakness surrounds its grays waters, dainty tranquility echoes this place. Almost as darkness didn’t exist. However…

Look into your surroundings, never step back, or one mistake can destroy you…  
Now, search for one name “The Judge”

The puppet shifts his pace forward onto the bridge, regardless of its master’s control. This Batter being had a will of its own, in how can a puppet grew awareness of him?   
“…Ω?” A voice broke the silence as master realized where the source of noise was.   
…Yes, I’m here.   
In response the Batter shifts his legs forward as if the reply didn’t matter at all. He glances straight, as someone or something comes the pathway. It was a four-legged creature, hind paws that revealed his feline figure, a bit too lean increasing his creases between skin and bones. Of course, the most delicate feature is ruin with that eerily, crooked smile.   
The gray cat halt as he saw the Batter, whom bear no expressions about the strange occurrence. The feline just grin as he exasperates, “There cannot be any other living beings in Zone 0, so I must assumed that you were a product of my imagination. Netherless I will introduce myself. I’m the Judge, and I’m aching to know your name”  
“…” The man stood there in silence, then, “I’m the Batter. I’ve been assigned to a sacred mission.”

…  
A mission can it be sacred?  
…  
I don’t know myself, that’s why I’m his puppeteer.  
…


End file.
